Present
by Orange Purse
Summary: Danny smokes.


**A/N: **I'm not going to be uploading another chapter of Not As Good this week, so I thought I'll make peace with this fic. Even though I don't know what this fic is yet. I just uploaded a random document and erased it all. So I'm writing this fic right now. Oh yeah, now it includes underage smokers. It isn't slash. It ignores like every single episode after season one.

* * *

Danny smoked.

That was it. Danny smoked. He started when he was offered to at one of Dash's party he managed to get invited to. Danny Phantom still shows up where Danny Fenton shows up.

It was the oddest thing how Danny started. Danny went outside to get away from the loud music and drunk students. The only reason Danny even came was because Dash threatened to beat him up if he didn't. He would also get beaten up if he brought his geek and goth friends.

Some random kids were there too. They were hanging around, not really talking as a group. Some were talking to another, most were just smoking. One of them opened a white box and pulled out a cigarette for Danny. In turn, Danny shook his head. The kid laughed, well, threw his head back and made a loud sound that could have been a laugh. "Just try one. It's mad difficult to get by cigs for free. They cost at least eleven in stores, probably more if you buy since you look like you're fourteen. I'm doing you a favor here."

Danny was aching from a fight he had earlier from some another ghost. He probably had bruises all over his body and it wasn't as bad as it is sometimes. Honestly, what could one smoke do to him when he puts his body through worse so much more often?

"What the hell?" Danny let back his moral ideas and put the cigarette in his mouth. Some let it up for him and he started coughing. He took it out of his mouth and tried to rub the taste off his tongue with his teeth.

"Easy there fella. Take it nice and slow. Inhale, exhale. Like this." The person who gave him the cigarette took a huff of his before looking at Danny.

Danny tried it again. It wasn't as bad. The kid smiled at him as Danny kept it up. It honestly wasn't bad. It was kinda good.

After it burned to a stub, Danny threw the reminder of the cigarette onto the floor before stepping on it.

The kid took out the box and threw it at Danny. He caught it and raised his eyebrows. The box was half full.

The person shrugged. "Might as well. I've got a few boxes back home. I'm sure you're going have a tough time finding some with your looks. It just screams goody two shoes."

* * *

Vlad was over again. His dad never did let go of his closest pal and after Vlad stopped trying to kill his dad – Jack Fenton could wear down anyone – and hitting on his mom, Vlad wasn't too bad.

But his sister was still as annoying as ever. Jaz had caught him smoking while she was over from college for winter break. She didn't say much to him, but talked to their parents about smoking and how they should never smoke nor let their children smoke. They were completely confused at Jaz, but they were used to not knowing half the things she said.

It would be so much bearable if she didn't give him knowing looks and if it wasn't almost Christmas.

Danny went quietly out back while his parents were preparing for the monstrous amount of people that would be over for the Christmas party. The green and red were making his head spin and he didn't want to help put up last minute decorations.

He took out the box he had in his pocket. He got a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up with a lighter he found downstairs in the lab. It had the Fenton mark on it and Danny almost felt bad for stealing it to smoke. Then he remembered the huge amounts of snowflakes on their front porch and Danny felt a lot less guilty.

He looked at inside the open box. There was only one left. Danny had no clue how he would be getting more, but he decided to worry about that when it comes. He knew that Sam and Tucker wouldn't help him with this, but Danny would be able to find a way. Hopefully.

"Daniel, that's a bad habit." The voice came behind him and it scared Danny out of his thoughts of how Sam's parents would react to Danny smoking.

Danny turned slowly to see Vlad standing behind him, a smirk on his face.

"You won't tell anyone?" Danny had to take the cigarette out his mouth out. He was worried that Vlad would tell his parents and pissed that his second to last cigarette was burning away. Screw it, Danny took another huff out of it while waiting for Vlad to reply.

Vlad managed to take the white box out of Danny's hand, as well as the lighter, though he had no clue as to how Vlad did so.

Danny was just thinking about what to tell his parents when Vlad told them that he didn't notice Vlad taking his cigarette before Vlad let out the smoke from his mouth.

"I haven't done this in years," Vlad said while holding the cigarette between his fingers.

"Hey!" All thoughts of being caught went out of his mind. "That was my last one!"

* * *

The next morning was the best Christmas Danny ever had. Danny woke up with a green and gold present on his drawers. It said 'Open in Private - Vlad' so that was Danny did.

He was excited to see it was four boxes of cigarettes.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. I managed that. Took me exactly half an hour to write. I'm not sure why I wrote it, but okay. Smoking's not really good though and this doesn't promote young underage teens to smoke. I promise. Yeah, that's all I can do for today. Point out grammatical mistakes and review. This is better than nothing, right? Maybe not. I'm not going to get on with the next chapter of Not As Good because I'm sick. Probably will get up near the end of next week.


End file.
